Working With The Enemy
by PlagueOfPrague
Summary: S3. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B
1. Joining forces

Title: Working With The Enemy  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place in season three. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B  
  
A/N: This basically takes the place of Lover's Walk. Angel is Angelus, decide for yourself why, cause I really don't know.  
  
-----  
  
Chuckling, Spike pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding toward that annoying 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. It was a tradition with him: Come to the Hellmouth, run over the sign, laugh like an idiot. He smirked when he realized they had stopped posting the population in big red letters. He laughed at the satisfying crunching noise the sign made as he sped over it, spinning to a halt. Opening the door of his DeSoto, he fell to the street, pieces of the splintered wood digging into his hands. His smile turned to a grim frown as he pulled a bottle of brandy from the seat of his car, repeating one name over and over - Dru.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked slowly down the dark street, alert to everything around her. For the first time since she had become the slayer, she felt completely alone. With all the dangers surrounding them, Buffy had convinced her friends and her mother to go stay in a nearby town a few days ago, hopefully just until she could eliminate the danger - Angel. No, not Angel. Angel was the sweet, broody vampire she had fallen in love with. Angelus was a cold hearted killer, intent on killing her and anyone she loved. Sighing, she quickened her pace, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Kill him and move on, simple.  
  
But why was it so hard?  
  
Of course he was a challenge when it came to fighting, but that wasn't what was stopping her. What was stopping her was the fact that she loved him and didn't want to loose him. But she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, did she? She hastilly wiped a tear from her eye, refusing to cry again. It didn't help, and more tears began to form. She *would* kill him, no questions asked. Wrapping her arms around her self, she continued walking, in search of her homicidal ex-boyfriend. Halting, she looked around. What was that noise? Crying? Her eyes searched the darkness around her, seeing nothing. Curiousity getting the better of her, she headed in the direction of the sound. She turned the corner and spotted the source of the noise.  
  
Spike.  
  
The blonde vampire was sitting back against his car, his head burried in his knees. An empty bottle of brandy lay on the ground next to him, surrounded by bits and pieces of the trashed Sunnydale sign.  
  
"Pathetic much?"  
  
Spike looked up, glaring at the smirking slayer. His eyes were red and tears stained his pale features. "Sod off, bitch.."  
  
"For some reason a crying, drunken vampire isn't too intimidating." The slayer replied, spinning a stake between her fingers.  
  
"You're one to talk, look at you." He countered, his voice icy. "You look like someone just ran over you puppy." Buffy made a face, relaxing her hold on the weapon. Spike smirked, climbing to his feet. He stumbled about, nearly loosing his footing and falling back down. He steadied himself on the hood of his car, still smirking at the girl.  
  
"Why are you here?" The slayer asked coldly, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"To kill your sodding boyfriend. S'is fault Dru left....."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend....." She said quietly, looking to the ground. Spike smirked.  
  
"Seems I'm not the only one with a broken heart, glad to see someone was finally able to inflict some pain on you, even if it wasn't me." The slayer was on him in a second, pressing the stake into his chest as she pinned him to the hood of the car. She pressed down on the stake, just piercing his flesh. He began to laugh like an idiot while she glared at him.  
  
"It's not funny, Spike."  
  
"Course it is, luv." He began laughing again. Rolling her eyes at the drunk, Buffy pushed him away and headed back down the street. "'ey!" Spike took off after her, unable to run in a straight line.  
  
"You're a waste of my time, Spike." She sneered at the vampire who had fallen into step beside her.  
  
"Am not, I can help you kill Peaches." He replied knowingly, a dumb grin still playing on his features.  
  
"Right. The drunk, depressed vampire will be a great help." She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"I don't see your little mates helping you. Where they at anyway? I'm hungry....." He craned his neck, looking around for any of the other scoobies. Buffy halted in front of him and brought her fist to his jaw, sending him sprawling on the concrete. "What the Hell was that for?!" He demanded, climbing shakilly back to his feet.  
  
"You're a fucking waste of space, Spike." She shot coldly, turning to walk away. He rushed in front of her, scowling.  
  
"If I'm that much of a nusance, stake me. Fucking get it over with, Slayer!" He held his arms out to the side, welcoming her to burry her stake in his chest, no opposition. She glared at the vampire for a few moments before pushing past him. He chuckled, following after her. "I'll help you kill the Poof, then I'll leave, got it?"  
  
"I don't need your help." She ground out, speeding up.  
  
"Hmm, considering I'm not seeing a pile of Angel dust on the ground, I'd say you do. Hell, I don't even see a whole Angel. Not too good at tracking, are you pet? "  
  
"Shuttup."  
  
"Look, I want to kill the wanker just as much as you, so for once would, and only once, trust me. I won't try anything, scout's honor." He smirked, raising his hand.  
  
Buffy continued to scowl, not answering him for a few moments. "Fine. But after this I want you gone. Gone for good, no coming back. Adios."  
  
"I get the picture, Slayer. Gone. Now, seeing as the sun'll be up soon, I'm afraid I have to be going." He began walking backwards toward his car, still smirking. "Pleasure doing business with you." He saluted her before turning and walking back to his car.  
  
"Stupid vampire." Buffy kicked roughly at a rock on the ground before turning and heading home. It was evident that Angel-slayage would have to wait for another night.  
  
----------  
  
Yay. I'm trying for something new. No Spike being head-over-heals in love, just the good old bickering that we all used to love between the pair. Please review :) 


	2. Encounter

Title: Working With The Enemy  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place in season three. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B  
  
A/N: This basically takes the place of Lover's Walk. Angel is Angelus, decide for yourself why, cause I really don't know.  
  
----------  
  
"Slayer."  
  
Buffy turned, looking face to face with the platinum blonde vampire. He grinned cockilly, leaning back against the wall of the Bronze.  
  
"Don't look so happy to see me."  
  
"I'll never be happy to see you, Spike." Buffy refocused her attention on the crowd of dancing patrons, looking for any sign of the now souless Angel. She had little to go on when it came to finding him, so she had resorted to the place where he was most likely to pick up a meal.  
  
"Cor, Slayer. No need to be rude. I'm here to help, remember?" He held his cocky grin as she rolled her eyes back to the him, her features telling him she was unamused.  
  
"If you insist on sticking around, can you at least shut the hell up? I'm not spending my night listening to your comments about everything your puney little brain finds amusing." He smirked, drawing his fingers across his lips like a zipper. She rolled her eyes, taking off through the crowd. He followed behind her, keeping his mouth shut. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" She demanded, scanning the faces around her. He mearly looked around, not answering. A sharp crack sounded through the club as she smacked him, glaring.  
  
"Bugger, Slayer!! You told me to be quiet!!" He rubbed the side off his face with his hand, pouting.  
  
"Stop being a smart ass before I stake you." She warned before turning and walking out into the night.  
  
"Bloody hypocrit..." she could hear his muffled curses as he trailed behind her, making her smirk. He might not have been her first choice to have around, but he was someone. The past week had been so lonely without anyone around so even Spike's company made her feel a little better. A little.  
  
Oh god she was hating herself for this.  
  
"You know, if I were you, and I was looking for me, I wouldn't look over there."  
  
Buffy and Spike spun around to find Angel grinning at them from under a flickering street light. No, not Angel, Buffy reminded herself. Angelus.  
  
"'ello, Peaches. How's the unlife treatin' you?" Spike asked socially, walking toward the older vampire.  
  
"Eh, could be better, I suppose, what with the slayer trying to kill me and all." Angel replied casually, standing to his full height.  
  
"Know the feeling, mate. She's got to be one of the most stubborn pieces of work I've come across over the years. Real finicky. Then again, I'd be finicky to if I had shagged you." He shuddered, making a face and stepping back to stand alongside the slayer.  
  
"Shuttup, Spike." Spike grinned at the angered slayer before returning his eyes to Angel.  
  
"So, you've teamed up with the slayer. Not very like you, Spike." Angel said, realization hitting him. So the pair were both out to get him, ey? This could be fun.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises, Peaches." Spike said proudly, throwing his arm over Buffy's shoulders. The slayer pulled away quickly, glaring at the blonde.  
  
"Glad to see she trusts you. Now if you two will excuse me, I have inncoent victims to torture." Angel gave them a small wave as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Angel!!" He stopped at Buffy's voice, not turning. "Angelus..." She repeated his name, only her voice came out in a cold whisper. He turned slowly as the small girl walked up to him, halting only inches away. Her features were cold, but he could see the pain reflected in her eyes.  
  
She was terrified.  
  
"What are you going to do, Buffy, kill me?" Angel asked, grinning. He motioned to the stake she had clutched in her fist, her knuckles turning white as she gripped it. "I think you need to aim that at my heart if this is going to work." Clenching her teeth, she backhanded the vampire, only suceeding in making him laugh. "Is that the best you got?" He growled, hitting her back. The pair were on each other in a second, kicking and punching each other in violent fury. Spike leaned back against a nearby building, smirking. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, watching as Angel quickly got the upper hand in the battle.  
  
Buffy wasn't ready for this.  
  
He stiffled a laugh as Angel slammed the small girl up against a wall, pressing her face into the cold brick. The blonde vampire contemplated just sitting back and watching his sire break the girl's neck, ending his pesky slayer problems, but decided it would probably be in his best interest to save her ass.  
  
Buffy watched in horror as Angel brought his face down next to hers, breathing huskilly. He chuckled, tightening his hold on the girl. She tried to pull away, but he mearly pressed her harder up against the wall. "It's no use, sweet heart. You've lost."  
  
"'fraid you're wrong there, mate. You lost." Angel turned in time to see Spike bringing down a thick metal pipe, nailing him square in the head. The vampire slumped to the ground, clutching his throbbing skull. Spike grabbed the slayer's beaten body as she slid down from the wall and pulled her behind him. "Come on now, Peaches. I'm just getting started." He jumped up and down with his fists clenched in front of him, taunting his sire. Angel laughed evilly, climbing to his feet.  
  
"Let's go boy." He swung at the younger vampire, but missed as Spike ducked. Before the boy could recover, he swung his leg around, nailing him in the chest. Spike stumbled backwards, but his grin never faded. He jumped foreward and the two vampires took to exchanging blows, both drawing blood after the first few moments. Buffy jumped in, but was not much of a threat to the vampire in her weakened state and was tossed brutally to the ground by a sneering Angelus. Spike watched the girl fall and Angel used this distraction to his advantage, knocking the blonde with all his might in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. The dark haired vampire sneered at the two fallen forms before taking off up the street.  
  
Spike winced at the pain shooting through his body, trying to stand. He felt Buffy's small arms loop through his, pulling him to his feet. Barely able to stand herself, they braced themselves against each other, watching in the direction Angel had taken off in.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm touched, really." Spike said playfully as the slayer finished wrapping a large bandage around his torso. He had left the battle with a few broken ribs, a black eye, and a bloodied nose. The slayer's arms and legs were bruised and she had managed to twist her ankle, but over all she was in much better condition then he was. He hopped down from his seat on the Summer's kitchen table, stretching his arms. Buffy rolled her eyes at the topless vampire, motioning for him to follow her into the living room. She limped over to a closet, pulling a few blankets out and tossing them to him.  
  
"Couch." She said, pointing to where he would be spending the night.  
  
"Aw, that's not fair, first time Peaches spent the night here he got to sleep on your floor." She silenced him with a pillow to the head.  
  
"If my friends weren't out of town you wouldn't even be here right now. This is the only place Angel can't get you so be glad I didn't leave you out there."  
  
"So, you invited me, an evil undead vampire, into your house so I'd be safe from your evil undead vampire boytoy?" He asked, grinning at the irony. "You're such a flake, slayer."  
  
"Go to sleep and if you try *anything*, I will not hesitate to stake you, got it?" He raised his hands inmick defeat, falling back onto the couch. She glared at him before slowly making her way up the stairs, wincing at the pain shooting through her leg with every step she took. "Night, Slayer!!" She heard him call mockingly from downstairs. Shaking her head, she fell into her bed, ready for another night of restless sleep......  
  
----------  
  
Short chapters, I know. But that only means you get more added per day, right? Anyways, please review :) 


	3. Dances with Wolves

Title: Working With The Enemy  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place in season three. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B  
  
A/N: This basically takes the place of Lover's Walk. Angel is Angelus, decide for yourself why, cause I really don't know.  
  
----------  
  
Buffy shuffled slowly down the stairs, finding Spike sitting on her couch with a bag of Doritos in his lap. His eyes were locked intently on the televison, watching Oprah.  
  
And she had thought Angel was a strange vampire.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked, not looking up from the screen.  
  
"Fine." She ground out, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Huh, that's strange. I could have swore you were poking your head around the corner every half hour, you know, maybe checking to make sure I wasn't lurking about your house." He finally looked up, smirking.  
  
"Don't blame me for not wanting to be chopped into little pieces while I sleep." She countered sarcastically.  
  
He pushed the power button on the TV and stood, following the girl into the kitchen. He opened the cuppard he had found the Doritos in and tossed them on the shelf absently before hopping up and sitting on the counter. "So, you din't sleep cause you thought I was going to viciously murder you in your sleep."  
  
She glared at him, pulling a piece of toast from the toaster and spreading some butter over it.  
  
"Now what the hell kind of breakfast is that? No wonder Peaches kicked your arse, you're nothing but skin and bones."  
  
"And Nacho Cheese Doritos are a much better choice for breakfast." She replied, sitting down at the island in the center of the room.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't need to eat. Vampire, remember? I eat junk food when I'm bored." He stood, walking over to her fridge. He shifted through it, producing an old box chinese food. Tossing it onto the table in front of her, he grinned. "There, a good nutritious breakfast. Eat up."  
  
Buffy lifted the flap of the box, sniffing the contents. "Oh God, I'm so not eating that, it's older than Santa Clause."  
  
"Santa Clause, ey?" His brow knitted together and he scooped up the carton, examining the contents. "Maybe you're right, I don't think it's supposed to wiggle around like that....." He made a face, tossing it in the garbage can.  
  
"Since when did my diet become one of your top priorities?"  
  
"Since you let the Poof pin your sorry arse to a wall, that's when. I'm not teaming up with a snotty ass Slayer with a health deficiency, won't look good on my resume. You like scrambled eggs?" He held up a carton of eggs and watched as one slipped out and fell to the floor. He shrugged, raising his eyebrows at the girl.  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood, walking out of the kitchen. "I'm goin to take a shower, try not to destroy the place." He pouted, letting the remainder of the eggs drop to the ground and heading back to watch TV.  
  
*****  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat, I know, but where on earth did you learn how to cook?" Buffy asked as she walked alongside the vampire.  
  
Smirking, he shook his head. "I'm well over one hundred years old, pet. Picked up some skills over the years." He grinned, thinking back at the argument they had had earlier that morning. She had come out of the shower to found he had made her a large breakfast consisting of pancakes, sausage, and some bisquits. There would have been eggs, but he had kinda broken them all. After arguing for over a half hour about whether or not he was trying to poison her, she finally gave up and ate it.  
  
Best damned meal she'd had in a long while, too.  
  
"So, where we going, anyway?" The vampire asked, pulling a cig from his coat.  
  
"Bronze, I guess. Neither of us are in much of a condition to fight, then again, neither is he. Anyway, we might as well see if we can find anything else out about where he's at, what he's doing."  
  
"Who he's doing." The vampire remarked, blowing a stream of smoke from his mouth. His comment earned a nasty glare from Buffy. "What, he's evil, you actually expect him not shag every broad he comes across? Shag, eat, shag, eat. It's how a vampire's brain works, luv." He waited, expecting a strict scolding or a punch to the face, but neither came. Looking to the slayer, he saw she had her head bowed, sniffling like a child who accidently let their dog get their cookie.  
  
Was that guilt he felt?  
  
"Look, Slayer, I din't mean..."  
  
"Don't, Spike, just don't. For once, you're right, he probably is sleeping with everyone. Everyone but me. But hey, get Buffy in bed once and loose your soul, who would go for that anyways?" She spat the words out as she walked through the door of the Bronze, a scowl planted firmly on her features.  
  
"Calm down, pet. I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit." He sat down opposite of her as she threw herself into an open booth, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. He rolled his eyes when she refused to talk and stood, making to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?!" She demanded, finally finding it in her to speak.  
  
"To get a drink, luv. You may like to try and cry your problems away, but I have a better solution." He brought his face down to hers, smirking. "Lots and lots of alcohol."  
  
"Right, because that just makes it all go away, doesn't it? You seemed pretty drunk when I found you the other night and you were *still* crying because the pycho-bitch left you." He glared at her icy words, a low growl emitting from his chest. "What's amatter, Spike? Hit a nerve?" His eyes shot daggers at the her before he marched off towards the bar, intent on getting smashed. She shook her head, looking around.  
  
God she hated him.  
  
"Hey there, Princess. What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone over here?" A dark haired boy invited himself to sit across from the glowering slayer, letting cheesy-pickup-line after cheesy-pickup-line roll from his tongue. She was so not in the mood for this.  
  
"Look, if you're not gone in......" She began, but he cut her off.  
  
"Hey, hey baby. No need to get fiesty. I just want to get you outta here, maybe somewhere a little more.....quiet?" He leaned across the table, rasing his eyebrows suggestively. Was this guy corny or what?  
  
"Can I help you, mate?" Spike stood over the boy, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded, standing and glaring at the vampire. Spike smirked, setting his beer down.  
  
"What if I said that was my girl you're all over?"  
  
"What would a pretty little thing like her want with a creep like you?" The boy shot back, trying to intimidate the blonde. Spike cocked his head to the side and pulled his cigarette from his mouth. Smirking, he ground it out on the lad's coat, despite his angered protests.  
  
"If I were you, I'd run along," He dropped the fag to the ground, smirking, "'fore I decide to get violent." His eyes flashed a menacing yellow, sending chills down the boy's spine. A twinge of fear hit him and he shrugged, deciding to walk away and save his dignity. Chuckling, Spike sat back down across from the slayer.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Buffy demanded, making a face. "I am *not* your girl."  
  
"Did you really want Prince Charming over there trying to get up your shirt?" He asked, motioning to the boy. He had already found a new victim to feel up on.  
  
Buffy groaned, slamming her head down on the table. "I hate guys."  
  
"Oh, come off it, pet. We're not all that bad." He finished off his beer and the slayer looked up, amused by his protest.  
  
"And this defense coming from the blood sucking monster who got his name for torturing people? Not very convincing, Spike." She shook her head before resting it back down on the table.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not all that bad, really. I can be all gentleman-ly and that whatnot." He argued, straightening up.  
  
"You? Ha, I live to see the day...."  
  
He glared at her before looking about the room, thinking. Suddenly he stood, offering his hand to the girl.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Proving my point. Now get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh, dropping his hands to his sides and glaring at her. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" She didn't answer. Giving up, he reached down and grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to her feet.  
  
"Spike!! What are you....." He pulled her after him, stopping when they reached the center of the group of dancing couples. He spun her to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" She asked once more, albeit a bit more softly.  
  
"Being a gentleman. Now shuttup so I can prove my point and get this overwith. It won't do my image much good if I'm seen dancing with the bloody slayer."  
  
"You have an image? What would that be, undead depressed drunk? Hate to break it to you, Spikey, but there's no image to protect." He glared at her mockingly as she reluctantly draped her arms around his neck, smiling. It was the first real smile she had manged in weeks, and all because of him needing to prove his manly-ness to her. Who would have saw this coming?  
  
"Cor, that was harsh, pet. But anyways, if I have to be seen with the likes of you, might as well make it look good." He pulled her closer, feeling her stiffen under his hold. Eventually she relaxed, resting her head on her mortal-enemy's shoulder.  
  
Angel's eyes flashed as he watched the pair from the upper level of the Bronze, jealousy coursing through him. That was *his* slayer. A deep growl resounded in his throat as he turned, marching down the stairs and out into the night.  
  
There would be Hell to pay for this. Literally.  
  
TBC  
  
----------  
  
Alas, I suck at this so any ideas or comments you have would be *greatly* appreciated. Please tell me what you think. *pout* 


	4. Drowning Sorrows

Title: Working With The Enemy  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place in season three. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B  
  
A/N: This basically takes the place of Lover's Walk. Angel is Angelus, decide for yourself why, cause I really don't know.  
  
----------  
  
"Hello?" Buffy held the phone between her shoulder and her ear, trying to snatch her remote back from Spike. The impossible vampire insisted on watching I Love Lucy reruns throughout the night and Buffy had had enough 'But Ricky's to last her a lifetime. He climbed up to the back of the couch, smirking as the phone cord kept her from catching him.  
  
"Buffy? It's Giles, how are you?" Came the voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"I could be better, but I guess I could be worse."  
  
"Have you managed to, erm, you know, take care of Angel?"  
  
"......no, not yet. I...hold on a sec." She set the phone down, lunging at the vampire. "Give it here, Spike!!" Giles heard a large crack over the phone, followed by a string of British obscenities. Buffy shuffled around, picking the phone back up. "Ok, I'm back."  
  
"Spike's there?!" Buffy could have swore she heard him cleaning his glasses over the phone.  
  
"Well......yes. He's helping."  
  
"Helping? Buffy, I'm not sure that's a ver...."  
  
"I have to go, Giles. I'll call you if anything comes up." She hung up, not waiting for his response.  
  
"Take it your watcher isn't too keen on me helpin' you." The vampire proclaimed, climbing to his feet. He ran his hand over his face, wiping away the blood flowing from his nose. "Bloody hell, Slayer, all that violence over a sodding remote?"  
  
"I don't care what other people think, I *hate* Lucy." The slayer fell onto the couch, flipping through the channels. She stopped when she came across an episode of South Park. "There, much better, now where'd that stuff go?"  
  
"Don't tell me you actually watch this crap..." He complained, leaning back into the couch and passing the girl a bottle of scotch. She took a long swig from it, made a face, and handed it back to him. "So, I'm curious, who's way of drowning their sorrows works better, mine or yours?"  
  
For the sake of saving her pride, the drunken slayer replied with a simple 'Mine.' before returning to the grotesque cartoon. She cranked the volume up and laughed as the fat kid got ripped on for being anal probed by aliens.  
  
Raising his eyebrows at the girl, Spike pried the remote from her fingers, shutting off the TV.  
  
"Hey. I was watchin that." The girls words were drawn out and she hiccuped.  
  
"Ah, yes. Lovely brain rotting show, that is. Now then, be a good slayer and go off to bed 'fore you wake up the neighbors. All we need are the police over here tryin' to arrest me for given alcohol to minors."  
  
She yawned, begining to giggle. "I'm not sleepy."  
  
"Course not. Your drunk. You'll have a real nice hangover tomorrow to show for it too, now off to bed already." This girl couldn't take alcohol at all, could she? He had had twice as much as her and was barely buzzed, but her? She was trashed out of her mind and it was more than likely he'd get the blame for it tomorrow when she woke up and started puking her brains out.  
  
"Nope. M'not goin." She said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine. I'm leaving." He said flatly, standing.  
  
"What?! Why?" She pouted as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Cause your being you trademark stubborn self, that's why. Now either you march yourself up to bed or I'm leaving." Pouting, she marched up the stairs. She didn't want to spend another night alone in this house, it was wearing her down. For some reason even having Spike on the couch made her feel better, even if she did have to make sure he wasn't trying to kill her........  
  
*****  
  
"You do know there will be dire prices for my services, correct?"  
  
"I know the price, now will you do it?" Angel asked coldly, glowering at the blue demon.  
  
"Of course." The hooded figure replied, chuckling.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
Angelus smirked, walking out of the dank cavern. "And I said 'Let there be Hell.'"  
  
*****  
  
"Oh Slayer..." Spike's sing-song voice floated through the hall as he walked towards the bathroom. He could hear the girl getting sick and smirked, pearing around the corner. "Hi pet, how ya feel?" He stumbled backwards as her fist conected harshly with his nose. "Guess my way only works if you're a vampire. No after effects." She would have hit him again, but another wave of nausea swept over her, forcing her to resume her position over the toilet. "Guess breakfast is out for today, 'ey sweets?" Buffy glared as he walked back down the hall, smirking.  
  
----------  
  
Short chapter, yes. I appologize. Please review!! I shall beg if I have to!! 


	5. Payment

Title: Working With The Enemy  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place in season three. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B  
  
A/N: This basically takes the place of Lover's Walk. Angel is Angelus, decide for yourself why, cause I really don't know.  
  
----------  
  
"Get away from me." The slayer ground out, glaring menacingly at the vampire. He quirked his eyebrow, setting the bowl of soup he had offered her on the coffee table.  
  
"Suit yourself, but you should eat something. There's not gonna be much of you left when we find Peaches."  
  
"We wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't gotten me drunk last night, Spike." Her words were full of spite.  
  
"Oh yes, seeing as I chained you to a wall and forced half a bottle of scotch down your throat. Completely my fault." He smirked, falling onto the couch next to her.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You and everyone else who's ever met me, s'nothing new." He replied calmly, lighting a cigarette. She spent the next few moments glaring at him, but that important task was cut short when the doorbell rang. Groaning, she climbed to her feet and headed to the door.  
  
"Giles?!" Buffy jaw dropped as the watcher walked in, followed closely by Willow. "What are you...you're supposed to be...."  
  
"Out of town, we know, but if your sinking low enough to need *his* help than it was best that we came back." He glared at the smirking vampire who was leaning against a nearby wall. "The others argreed to stay there until this was over. It's just me and Willow."  
  
"It shouldn't be *either* of you. Now leave." Buffy demanded, pushing them out the door.  
  
"Buffy..." Willow began, but the slayer cut her off.  
  
"No, Willow. You aren't staying, it's too dangerous. I can do this by myself."  
  
"And that's why Spike's here." The readhead demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Spike grinned from his postition inside the house, not joining the others on the porch for fear of becoming dusty.  
  
"I didn't ask him to help. He kind of just, I don't know, showed up." Buff defended weakly.  
  
"And you accidently invited him into your house." Gile exclaimed, wiping his glasses.  
  
"Yes....no!! God, just go, okay? We'll be fine. I'll call when this is over, just please, go. I don't want anyone to get hurt...."  
  
"Fine, we'll leave, but there's one thing we need to do first." Willow answered defiently, shotting daggers at the blonde vampire. "We'll be gone by nightfall."  
  
"Good." Buffy exclaimed, forcing her best friend into a hug. Pulling away, she offered Giles a small smile. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."  
  
*****  
  
The hooded figure looked up. "Angelus, is that you?" He grinned when the vampire walked into the cavern. "Did you bring my payment?" Angel stepped to the side, revealing a small whimpering child. He was no more than five years old, his youthful features scorched with tears. Grabbing the child by the shoulder, Angel shoved him in front of the demon.  
  
"Now perform the ritual." He demanded.  
  
The demon looked up, unamused by the vampire's sudden comanding tone. "It's not that simple, my boy. I said I wanted my payment tonight. The ritual won't be performed until tomorrow." Angel glared, his eyes changing from deep brown to yellow. "Relax, Sunnydale can wait one more day before being perged into Hell. It will be done tonight."  
  
*****  
  
"So, are we looking for the Poof t'night or we just goin t'down some more alcoholic beverages? Both sound pretty good t'me, but I'd prefer the latter." Spike grinned from his seat on the porch steps, a stream of smoke shooting from his mouth. Buffy rolled her eyes, heading back in the house. Spike heard the phone ring and the slayer returned momentarilly, the phone in one hand and a barrage of weapons in the other.  
  
"Yeah. What did you have to do?" She asked into the receiver, setting the multiple killing devices down.  
  
"Well," Giles' nervous tone told Buffy she wasn't going to be happy with his reply. "me and Willow, we revoked Spike's entry priveledges to your home. We want you to be safe."  
  
"What?! When the hell did you plan on telling me this?" Spike watched, amused, as the girl slammed down a sword, burrying it's point in the wooden porch.  
  
"It's for your best interest, Buffy, do be careful. Angel had a soul, Spike is still an unmerciful demon."  
  
"I have to go." The slayer shot out coldly, hanging up the phone. Who were they to tell her who she could and couldn't invite into her house? If she wanted and evil killing machine to spend the night, then dammit, an evil killing machine would spend the night. Shaking her head, she stormed back into the house.  
  
"Well that was strange." Spike said to himself, standing. "S'your problem?" He asked, following her. He was halted at the door by an invisible barrier. Smirking, he cocked his head to the side. "Now don't I feel loved?"  
  
Buffy stood just inside the door with her arms crossed over her chest, scowling. He raised his eyebrows at the girl. She sighed, "Get in here, Spike. We have to hurry." He chuckled, walking over the threshold and into the Summer's home.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure he's down here?" Buffy asked, scrunching her face up at the rat running along the wall.  
  
"Word on the street is this is where he's hanging." Spike replied, ducking his head under a low hanging section of the cavern.  
  
"I don't know, Angel never really went for 'icky old places', that was more your style."  
  
"Glad to know you think so highly of me, I'm touched."  
  
"Ha, highly? I don't think I can think anymore *lowly* of you. You're off the charts, buddy." They exchanged smirks, Spike resting a large ax over his shoulder. They walked in relative silence, aside from Buffy's complaints about spiderwebs and rats.  
  
"Hear that?" The vampire asked, slowing.  
  
"Hear what?" Buffy demanded, brushing a clump of cobwebs from her shirt.  
  
"Shut your gob for two seconds and listen."  
  
Scowling at the vampire, she stopped complaining. "Sounds like crying."  
  
"I'm proud of you, Slayer, smarter than you let on." He patted her on the head, walking on towards the sound. She fought the urge to burry the large blade she was carrying in the back of his head.  
  
The unlikely pair walked into a large, candlelit cavern. The source of the noise was hundled in the corner, whimpering at the new occupants. Buffy rushed over to the child, crouching down next to him. Spike looked around, not seeing or sensing anyone else.  
  
"Something's not right here, Slayer." He turned to find Buffy scooping the child from the ground. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck, burrying his face in her hair and whimpering. "Oh, look. You found yourself a new pet. What y'gonna name 'im, slayer? Rover, Fluffy, or the ever popular, Spike."  
  
Buffy batted his hand away as he went to grab the child, glaring at him. Turning back to the boy, she looked into his tear stained face. "Hey, What's you name?"  
  
"C-Corey." The answered hesitantly.  
  
"I'm Buffy." Bufy said, smiling warmly. "And that grumpy blonde guy over there is Spike. He might act mean, but he's really just a big cry baby." The boy feigned a smile, resting his head back against the slayer's shoulder. "Let's get him out of here." Buffy demanded, heading back in the direction they had came.  
  
"Pardon me, but I beleive that's my breakfast you're heading off with." The pair turned to see the blue hooded demon in the center of the room, grinning. "If you do't mind, I'd really like him back." He held his arms out, ready for Buffy to return the child. Buffy glared at the demon as Corey tightened his hold on her neck, terrified.  
  
"You know, if it wasn't past the boy's bedtime, I'm sure we could stick around. Later, mate." Spike soluted the demon as he turned to walk back down the tunnel. He stopped.  
  
"Why you in such a hurry to leave, Spike? I'm sure we could come up with a little deal...." Angelus walked towards the blonde, grinning. Bugger, where the hell had he come from?  
  
"Not in much of a mood for haggling, Peaches." Spike shrugged, walking back alongside Buffy. The slayer glared between the demon and the dark haired vampire. Taking a step backwards, she set Corey against the wall.  
  
"Don't move, alright? It'll all be okay." She soothed the crying child, resuming her postition alongside the blonde.  
  
"Well, now that everybody's here, what do you say we get the ball rolling?" Angel grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly.  
  
----------  
  
Weeee, please review, I love hearing what people think. 


	6. Keeping your word

Title: Working With The Enemy  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place in season three. Spike's back in Sunnydale, insisting on helping the slayer takeout Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise, the unlikely partners begin to bond. S/B  
  
A/N: This basically takes the place of Lover's Walk. Angel is Angelus, decide for yourself why, cause I really don't know.  
  
----------  
  
"Hmm, I was rather hoping to perform the ritual on a full stomach but it now seems that won't be possible." The hooded demon looked hungrilly at the child. Buffy stood protectively between him and the monster. Shrugging, the demon held it's hand out. A thin mist surrounded it and when it cleared, the demon grasped a large green orb in it's extended hand.  
  
"What's with the magic act, mate?" Spike asked, looking to Angel.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Hell on earth?" Angel grinned.  
  
"What?!" Buffy shrieked. Spike mearly smirked.  
  
"This just gets better and better don't it?" Buffy scowled, punching the blonde vampire in the arm before readying her blade for battle. "M'kidding, Slayer, don't get your knickers in a bunch."  
  
"There was *so* no bunching, Spike" She shot out, blushing.  
  
"S'matter pet, you're changing colors." Spike smirked, pointing at the blushing girl  
  
"You should see what color she turns when......" Angel started, grinning.  
  
"Do you mind?! I'm trying to work here...." The blue demon snapped, cutting off the vampire. The trio stopped their exchange, looking at the hooded figure. "Thank you." He resumed chanting, causing the orb's colors to seem to spin together.  
  
"Sorry mate, can't let you do that." Spike swung his axe down at the demon, but to his surprise the blue creature managed to snap it in two as he brought it down. "Bugger. Guess we do this the old fashioned way then." Spike shrugged before pummeling the demon in the face with his fist. The demon snarled, dropping the orb and watching as it rolled on the ground.  
  
"Get the orb!!" The hooded creature shouted as Spike took to exchanging blows with him. Angel took off in the direction the orb was rolling in.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" Buffy screeched, jumping at him. Catching him by his ankles, she forced him to the ground. Growling, he kicked the girl from him. She regained quickly, swinging at the vampire. The two began to exchange vicious blows, both quickly forgetting about the orb.  
  
"Oof, get offa me you wanker!!" Spike growled, tossing the snarling demon from him. The demon hit the wall near Corey, causing the kid's eyes to go wide in horror. Spike sauntered over as the demon rose. "Don't worry, kiddo. Uncle Spikey's got it under control." The kid whimpered, sinking back into the further corner. The blue creature growled and nailed Spike in the face with a claw, causing the blonde to vamp out. Corey let out a startled shriek at the sight of the vampire.  
  
"What's wrong Sweet Heart? You look scared." Angel grinned. He had Buffy pinned against one of the caverns dank walls. The slayer swung her fist at the approaching vampire. He sneered, catching her small fist in his hand. He twisted it violently, grinning at the satisfying pop it made. Buffy's eye filled with tears and she pulled back, still scowling through her impending tears.  
  
"I'm not your Sweet Heart." She ground out, quickly pulling a stake from her coat pocket. The dark haired vampire knocked it from her grasp, sending it to the other end of the cavern. He chuckled, brushing his hand down the side of her face as he pressed his body against hers. She clenched her jaw, glowering at him. Grinning, he pulled a small dagger from his coat and pressed it against her throat. She struggled to get away, but he held her firmly in place.  
  
"Slayer!!" Spike struggled to get free from the demon's grasp, but wasn't having much luck. Much to his surprise, the demon released him, yelping in pain. Looking down, he saw Corey clasped onto the demon's leg, burrying his teeth into his flesh. He chuckled, grabbing the startled monster's head and twisting until he was rewarded with a sharp pop.  
  
"Any last words, Doll?" Angel asked gently, pressing the blade more firmly against her neck. Her eyes floated to where her stake had landed, well out of her reach. He smirked as her cold eyes fell back to his.  
  
"Only one: pockets." He raised an eyebrow in question. "My coat, it has extra pockets." His face went wide with shock.  
  
"Buffy....." She ran her fingers tenderly down his face before he turned to dust, his dagger clattering to the floor. She absently dropped the stake in her hand, sliding to the floor. Clutching her injured wrist to her chest, she stared wide eyed at her ex-lover's ashes.  
  
"Fuck yeah, Slayer! You...." Spike stopped in the middle of his smart-assed comment, looking at the girl on the floor. Her body was rocking back and forth slightly, tears streaming from her eyes. How could someone as powerful as her look so vulnerable, so weak? Corey poked his head around the vampire's leg, looking at the crying blonde. He looked up at Spike, unsure what to do.  
  
"Is she okay?" The child asked, concerned. Spike returned his gaze to the sniffling girl.  
  
"Slayer?" The vampire took a hesitant step towards her, trying to get her attention. "Buffy?" He crouched down, putting a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, finally looking up. "Buffy, pet, let's get the kid back to his parents, ey?" Her wide watery eyes looked away from him and returned to Angel's ashes. "Come on luv, let's go." He grabbed her arm, pulling her gently to her feet. She continued clutching her injured arm as she marched solemnly towards the tunnel, her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Corey asked curiously, looking around for Angel.  
  
"Nowhere, now what do you say we get you home?" The boy nodded eagerly at Spike's question. "Alright then, let's go." Spike began to walk after Buffy, the boy on his heals. Buffy didn't speak, she just shuffled along, her eyes not looking up. He decided it best to leave her be.  
  
"You're going to fast!" Corey comlpained, nearly running to keep up. Spike groaned, grabbing the kid and holding him under his arm.  
  
"So, where do you live?" He asked.  
  
"Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale, ey? Well that narrows it down a bit" He replied sarcastically. "Where in Sunnydale?"  
  
"In a house."  
  
"So you live in a house, in Sunnydale." Corey nodded. "Do you associate any numbers with your house?" The kid looked up at him, confused. "An address, do you have an address?" Same blank stare. Great, just bloody great. Spike clenched his jaw, remembering why he hated kids so. "Do you live by any stores? Any buildings? Anything?"  
  
"The park!!" Corey exclaimed happily.  
  
*****  
  
"So which one is it?" Spike asked the kid seated on his shoulders. Corey pointed to a small white house, dropping the doughnut he had in his hand onto Spike's jacket. The kid had thrown a fit about being hungry when they had passed the doughnut shop, forcing them to make a pit stop. Spike scowled, plucking Corey from his shoulders and setting him on the ground. He brushed the powder from the doughnut off. "Good, now let's get you home before I decide I need a bedtime snack." Corey nodded happily, not understanding the blonde's joke.  
  
"Bye Buffy." He rushed over to the sulking girl, hugging her legs. She smiled weakly, watching as Spike walked him up to the front door of his house.  
  
"Mommy!!" Corey squealed in delight, wrapping his arms around the woman who answered the door.  
  
"Oh, my baby..." the woman began to cry, clutching the child. "Where on earth were you?"  
  
"A vampire kidnapped me and was going to feed me to a blue monster who was trying to destroy the world!!" The woman looked up at Spike.  
  
"Kids." Spike exclaimed, chuckling. "Found 'im wonderin' the park."  
  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea how worried I was." The woman finally stood, still holding Corey at her side. "Is there anything I can do for you, anything you want?"  
  
"Nah, I got to get going. S'late. See you 'round kid." Spike put on a fake smile and turned back towards Buffy. His smile faded just as fast as he walked back towards the girl. He hated kids.  
  
*****  
  
Spike stood from the couch, walking over to the door. The doorbell rang again and he pulled the door open, revealing a rather shocked group of slayerettes. Why was he answering the Summer's door? He wasn't invited into the house anymore, so how had he entered? Had he killed the slayer? Giles rushed him, pinning him to a wall. "Where is she?!" Joyce, Willow, and Xander watched from the doorway.  
  
"Bugger off, Watcher. She's asleep upstairs." Willow and Joyce exchanged glances before heading up the stairs to make sure Buffy was alright. Xander remained, watching Giles.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Giles demanded, tightening his grip. Spike sneered, easily pushing the watcher from him.  
  
"She invited me in, you sod. She asked me to stay 'til you lot got back." He scowled marching towards the door. "Pity I won't be around to torture you lot, but I gave her my word. Help her kill Peaches then leave." He was halfway out the door when he halted. "Do me a favor, tell her I said bye." He clenched his jaw before walking out into the night, ready to leave Sunnydale for good.  
  
*****  
  
"Wasn't the point of our ditch-the-slaying-for-one-night-and-come-to-the- Bronze idea to make her feel better?" Xander asked, looking at the sulking Slayer across the room. She was sitting alone at a booth, staring absently at her drink.  
  
Willow sighed, shooting the cue ball across the table with her poolstick. "She's still upset, Xander. Give her time, she'll pull through." He made a face, lining up a shot. He missed.  
  
"But it's been three weeks, plenty of Get-over-dead-boy time." Willow rolled her eyes, returning her focus to their pool game.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy had her eyes focused on the ice cubes in her pop, not acknowledging anything else around her. She felt so empty. So alone. She could feel her eyes water up again and she quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting to cry again.  
  
"S'matter slayer? Miss me that much?" She spun around to see Spike grinning at her.  
  
"What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave...." She tried her best to sound cross, but failed miserably.  
  
"Did leave. Came back too. Now come on." He extended his hand to her, grinning.  
  
"What are you....."  
  
"Being a gentleman, remember? Now stop pouting and come dance with me." She placed her hand hesitantly in his, allowing him to lead her into the crowd. This time she didn't wait for him to pull her towards him and she burried her head in his chest, sniffling. He ran his cool hand through her hair as they swayed to the light beats.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what, pet?"  
  
"Coming back." He smirked, resting his chin on her head.  
  
*****  
  
"So, I say we march over there and say, 'Buffy, he's dead, get over it.' and then we march her over here to play pool with us." Xander nodded at his brilliant plan.  
  
"I don't think that'll work, Xander." Willow said, looking back to where Buffy had been sitting.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, looking in the direction her eyes were focused in. "Hey? Where'd she go?" His eyes scanned around, falling on the dancing pair. He dropped his pool stick "Is that...oh god......suddenly I *really* wish I was old enough to buy alcohol....."  
  
THE END 


End file.
